The term human T cell leukemia-lymphoma virus (HTLV) refers to a unique family of T cell tropic retroviruses. These viruses play an important role in the pathogenesis of certain T cell neoplasms. There are presently three known types of HTLVs. One subgroup of the family, HTLV-type I (HTLV-I), is linked to the cause of adult T-cell leukemia-lymphoma (ATLL) that occurs in certain regions of Japan, the Caribbean and Africa. HTLV-type II (HTLV-II) has been isolated from a patient with a T-cell variant of hairy cell leukemia. M. Popovic et al., Detection, Isolation, and Continuous Production of Cytopathic Retroviruses (HTLV-III) from Patients with AIDS and Pre-AIDS. Science, 224:497-500 (1984).
HTLV-type III (HTLV-III) has been isolated from many patients with acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). HTLV-III refers to prototype virus isolated from AIDS patients. Groups reported to be at greatest risk for AIDS include homosexual or bisexual males; intravenous drug users and Haitian immigrants to the United States. Hemophiliacs who receive blood products pooled from donors and recipients of multiple blood transfusions are also at risk. Clinical manifestations of AIDS include severe, unexplained immune deficiency which generally involves a depletion of helper T lymphocytes. These may be accompanied by malignancies and infections. The mortality rate for patients with AIDS is high. A less severe form of AIDS also exists, in which there may be lymphadenopathy and depressed helper T cell counts; there is not, however, the devastating illness characteristic of full-blown AIDS. There are many individuals, who are classified as having early AIDS (pre-AIDS), who exhibit these signs. It is not now possible to predict who among them will develop the more serious symptoms.
Much of the evidence implicates HTLV-III as the etiological agent of the infectious AIDS. First, there is consistent epidemiology; greater than 95% of the patients with AIDS have antibodies specific for HTLV-III. Second, there has been reproducible identification and isolation of virus in this disease; more than 100 variants of HTLV-III have been isolated from AIDS patients. Third, there has been transmission of the disease to normal healthy individuals who received blood transfusions from infected blood donors.
HTLV-III has been shown to share several properties with HTLV-I and HTLV-II but also to be morphologically, biologically and antigenically distinguishable. R. C. Gallo et al., Frequent Detection and Isolation of Cytopathic Retroviruses (HTLV-III) from Patients with AIDS and At Risk for AIDS. Science, 224:500-503. (1984). For example, HTLV-III has been shown to be antigenically related to HTLV-I and HTLV-II by demonstrating cross-reactivity with antibodies to HTLV-I and HTLV-II core proteins, p24 and p19, and envelope antigens and by nucleic acid cross-hybridization studies with cloned HTLV-I and HTLV-II DNAS. However, unlike HTLV-I and HTLV-II, it lacked the ability to infect and transform T cells from normal umbilical cord blood and bone marrow in vitro, and has the cytopathic effect on infected cells only.
Like the RNA genome of other retroviruses, the RNA genome of HTLV-III contains three genes which encode viral proteins: 1) the gag gene, which encodes the internal structural (nucleocapsid or core) proteins; 2) the pol gene, which encodes the RNA-directed DNA polymerase (reverse transcriptase); and 3) the env gene, which encodes the envelope glycoproteins of the virion. In addition, the HTLV-III genome contains a region designated Px, located between the env gene and the 3′ LTR, which appears to be involved in functional killing of the virus.
At this time, AIDS is still difficult to diagnose before the onset of clinical manifestations. There is no method presently available for the prevention of the disease. Treatment of those with AIDS is generally not successful and victims succumb to the devastating effects HTLV-III has on the body.